The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to messaging platforms and authentication systems.
Authentication may relate to establishing the identity of a user for another user or an information system. Typically, a user identity is provided to an information system and the information system must confirm the user identity. If an authentication process is completed, a user is authorized for further actions such as making payments for purchases, editing personal information or editing important documents. A user's identity can be proven by various forms of information, such as a password, a username, an electronic signature, an email address or personal data including gender, address, and phone number, etc.